


Monkey Business

by jlbassmaster (Airwing)



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwing/pseuds/jlbassmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaan and Zidane meet during one of the cycles of war and Zidane teaches Vaan a few things about getting off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Business

**Author's Note:**

> _Author’s Notes: This is a collaborative effort by jlbassmaster and G-AnakinRPG. A little background: we role played a Yahoo chat (jlbassmaster as Vaan, G-AnakinRPG as ZIdane) and wrote the dialogue, then we took that script and made a story out of it. It was a lot of fun and an interesting way to collaborate a story. Part II may come in the near future! This contains pure lighthearted yaoi lemon, so read at your own risk. ☺_

**_Sanctuary_ **

****

                  Fourteen warriors stood together in the glistening pearlescent beauty of Cosmos’ Sanctuary, a place where people from every world could come to commune and prepare for the battle against Chaos. It was the only place truly safe from his reign, a place where warriors could train and prepare for the battles to come. It was those fourteen warriors who were chosen by the goddess to fight in her stead and purge the world of the demon Chaos’ influence. They were considered fourteen of the strongest and purest beings with the skill and heart to battle the evil that was attacking the world. Cosmos herself had just finished addressing her army, giving them the remaining power they would need in order to seek out their crystals and bring down the Warriors of Chaos.

 

Twelve of the chosen group were gathered intently in a huddle, discussing strategy and asking questions, but two of the young men in the group had fallen back, distant from the rest of the party.

                  “This sure does seem like something way bigger than what we should be handling, you know?” the sun kissed blonde whispered to the darker blonde guy with a tail to his right.

                  “Nah, we can take ‘em on. Where I come from, we had bigger fish to fry. Besides, I already kicked Kuja’s ass once, I can do it again,” the obviously confident young man replied with a big grin. He stuck out his hand to the other man in introduction. “The name’s Zidane, what’s yours?”

                  “Vaan,” he replied simply. He shook the man’s hand and smiled. “So uh, you got any idea what the game plan is here, Zidane?”

                  “Nope, not a clue. I just know if there’s any treasure involved in this gig, it’s mine,” the simian-like boy replied, pointing his thumb at himself. “Treasure is my middle name, Vaan. I’m a famous thief where I come from.”

                  “Wow, you’re a thief too?” Vaan’s eye lit up in excitement to find another of his kind within the group of heroes. “Looks like we have something in common!”

                  “Just don’t be after any of my treasure and we’ll get along just fine. Gold, jewels, and girls! Don’t take any of mine, and I won’t take any of yours, deal?” Zidane bargained smugly. Vaan nodded his agreement to the truce. Zidane watched Vaan for a moment, sizing him up. “You remind me of myself a little bit.”

                  “Oh yeah?” Vaan asked, curious what he and an otherworlder could have in common aside from chosen job profession.

                  “Sure. Young, good looking, handy with a blade. Yep, that’s us. The ladies love it, you know?” Zidane turned his attention back to the rest of the group who were huddled together discussing far more important things than commonalities and girls.

                  “So, Vaan, you a big flirt with the ladies?” Zidane asked, scoping out the female warriors while he talked.

                  “Ha ha, well my best friend is a girl,” Vaan laughed nervously, putting his hands behind his head. “We don’t flirt though,” he added when Zidane gave him a quizzical look. “I guess uh, I guess I’m not very good at it.” Zidane slapped him on the back as if they had been pals forever.

                  “Have no fear, Zidane is here! I’ll make sure you learn, it’s part of the thief’s creed and all that. If you aren’t any good with the ladies, what’re you gonna do with all those jewels you swipe, right? Right.” He smiled smugly. “Hey, see that girl in the jacket over there? Pink hair, red cape? Lightning I think her name was. Yeah, I think she wants me,” Zidane said confidently. Either Lightning heard him or her timing was just impeccable because she chose that moment to turn around and scoff at the two younger heroes.

                  “Hmm, she seems a little cold,” Vaan chuckled at his comrade’s rejection. “What about her? She seemed kinda nice.” He was pointing at a young woman with her hands crossed in front of her chest, listening intently to one of the others speaking. “The girl in the black mini skirt and the white tank?” Zidane verified.

                  “Yeah, her. Tiffany,” Vaan replied, smiling. Zidane rolled his eyes. “Okay, one, her name is Tifa. Better get her name right or you just lost right out the gate. Two, that girl would break your face. Aim lower, Vaan.”

                  “You sure? She seems really nice though. But she does look kind of tough. Just look at the way she carries herself, you can tell she has no fear,” Vaan commented, a little disappointed because he really did think Tifa was a nice person. “Okay, well… No, not her,” he said, pointing at Yuna.

                  “The one in the kimono?”

                  “Yeah, her. Well, no, then again she looks kind of fragile, like she might break any second. She’s really pretty though!” Vaan went on. Zidane shook his head. _This kid and his thing for nice girls. He goes from one extreme to the other – ass kicker to porcelain doll._ “Those beasts she calls on are pretty awesome too! Gotta love that!”

                  “Good thing Terra isn’t around, you’d probably be falling for her too,” Zidane teased. “Terra, the green haired Chaos warrior. Cute as all get out but dangerous as they come. I hear she’s half esper!” he replied when Vaan again gave him a questioning look.

                  “Well, I guess I’m just not too keen on any of these girls. A lot tougher than the ones back home,” Vaan complained. Zidane rolled his eyes again and punched Vaan lightly in the shoulder.

                  “Loser! I’m gonna teach you about flirting with girls right here and now,” Zidane said confidently. “Well if you’re so smart, then how _do_ you flirt with them, huh?” Vaan retorted.  “Uhh, over here,” Zidane said, grabbing Vaan’s arm and pulling him toward a collection of pearly statues and columns. From there, they could neither see the other warriors, nor could the other warriors see them. “I don’t want you getting all embarrassed in front of them, they need to think you know this stuff already.”

                  “Uh, okay, sure.”

                 

                  “Okay, most important thing is confidence. You gotta keep confident, or else they’ll see right through you and laugh at you. Ya don’t want that. You want her to be all over you. So…. Try this,” Zidane explained, closing the gap between himself and Vaan, then reaching around and pinching the other man’s ass. “You sure do look hot!” he said semi-sarcastically. “See, like that.”

                  “Ouch! That hurt,” Vaan complained, rubbing his rump. “I get the point. Fine, I’ll give it a go.” He shook himself off and put on his confident face. He walked around and came up behind Zidane and slapped him mildly on the ass. “Looking good! Wanna hang out?”

                  “Yeah, just like that. Touching her is the risky part. She either sucks your dick or slaps you. You can guess which one I’m aiming for,” Zidane grinned.

                  “Really? That fast? She just sucks you off right there?” Vaan asked, thinking things must be radically different in Zidane’s world than it was in his own where he could just imagine saying something like that to Fran and then being handed his balls in a plastic sack.

                  “Well I mean you take her out maybe, take her home, whatever. Remember, you’re a thief, so take what you want!”

                  “Or be left with nothing!” Vaan finished for him.

                  “That’s the ticket! Now you’re learning!” ZIdane praised. He put his hand on Vaan’s shoulder the way a proud father would while praising his son.

 

                  “Can I tell you something Zidane? Don’t laugh, okay?” Vaan’s voice got kind of low. Zidane cocked an eyebrow, waiting for the revelation that he already suspected in the first place. “I uh, I never been with a girl before.” Even though that was the exact thing Zidane expected he still dropped his mouth open. “Well I mean I have always been so wrapped up in just trying to survive everyday I never had the time! I don’t know where you come from but in my world it’s day to day survival, buddy! Every sky pirate for himself!”

                  “All right all right, calm down kid,” Zidane said, putting his hands up in defense. “Well, we need to get you laid. Some experience under your belt, literally. Gotta make it happen some way or other.” He thought for a moment, going over the various options in his head. “Well, none of these girls are so weak as to just let you lay them outright. You go trying to get your dick sucked and they might kill you. You’re too amateur for all that. Vaan’s face fell, disappointed. He didn’t want to die a virgin, and this quest sounded like it might be dangerous enough that he might not get another chance.

                  “Well I don’t wanna wait forever! I mean, you already got a ton of experience, I want my turn with someone too!” Vaan was practically whining. Zidane stepped back a moment and started to eye the young man’s slightly feminine yet somehow also masculine body. “I did say ‘one way or another’ didn’t I?” Vaan looked him over as Zidane reached around to grab his ass again. He was skeptical – was the little monkey trying to fuck with him, or did he really want to play around?

                  “Hey that- You aren’t sayin’…” Vaan met Zidane’s eyes and could see that he wasn’t joking one bit. He was really suggesting that they get a little firsky. His doubts were completely resolved however when Zidane unbuttoned his trousers and slowly pulled out his partially erect cock.

                  “Whoa, what are you doing?” Vaan asked, already feeling a stirring in his own pants.

                  “Trying to give you a little experience, dumbass. So, you interested in it?” Zidane said slyly.

                  “That’s pretty big,” Vaan exclaimed, staring at the very large organ. He was curious if that was how all of Zidane’s kind were equipped or if Zidane just happened to be very lucky. “I do like looking at it.” He gave a nervous smile, unsure of exactly how far this was going to go.

                  “Touch it. Go ahead,” Zidane ordered, wagging his half hard cock at the other man. Vaan nodded and put his hand out, slowly inching toward the massive cock. Zidane was grinning smugly as Vaan’s hand made contact. He had always been proud of his large manhood. He had noticed he was above average from an early age and since then had been quick to show off to other men and especially women. His large organ was why he had so many notches on his bedpost. His dick began to stiffen more as he felt Vaan’s curious fingers begin to grip around him. “Like it? Nice and hard isn’t it?”

                  “Yeah, it’s real nice, Zidane. Nice and warm, firm, and so big,” Vaan praised.

                  “Damn right it’s big.,” Zidane said. He put his hands on Vaan’s shoulders and began to urge him downward. Vaan complied, getting down on his knees. “Now I want you to taste it.” Vaan’s eyes went wide.

                  “You want me to… put my mouth on it?” he asked timidly, his big eyes staring up at Zidane’s grinning face.

                  “Yep. Take it slow, don’t put it all in at once. Lick it, stroke it, enjoy it. Trust me, there’s plenty of people out there who would pay good money to suck this big cock,” Zidane bragged. When it came to his cock he had no modesty at all. Vaan got his head closer to the large organ, eyeing it cautiously.

                  “You are are confident. Then again if I had one this big I would be too,” Vaan said. He wrapped his hand around the base of ZIdane’s throbbing cock. “Here goes nothing,” he said as he lowered his mouth and licked the very tip, lapping up the bead of pre cum already formed on the bulbous head. He licked his lips as he tasted the thin liquid.

                  “Like it?” Zidane asked. “Kinda salty,” Vaan answered. He shrugged his shoulders and put his face back down, opening his mouth wide to admit the oversized member into his mouth. Even wide open it was all he could do to make his lips wrap around it.  “Mmm, that’s nice, kid. Real nice,” Zidane commented, closing his eyes a moment as the warm mouth began to wet his manhood. Zidane reached down, putting his hands on either side of Vaan’s head and pushing down, then pulling back, controlling the movements of his head up and down on his throbbing cock. He moaned some more as the virgin tongue lapped across him.

                  “Yeah, baby. Suck that dick. You’re a natural,” Zidane once again praised. He opened his eyes and looked down at the light blonde head bobbing back and forth on his dick, a smile pasted on his face. There was nothing like a hot horny mouth sucking his cock, man or woman, it all felt good when his cock was getting sucked.

 

                  Pre cum was drooling out of Vaan’s mouth as he was struggling not to choke on the leaking cock. Vaan reached down to loosen his own trousers, and pulled out his own modestly sized cock. His was in a thin patch of light blonde hair, unlike Zidane’s which rested in a thick bush of dark pubes that tickled Vaan’s nose as he went down on his new friend.

                  “Mmm, nice dick, baby,” ZIdane complimented as he looked down and saw Vaan had removed his aching member from it’s confines and had begun stroking it. He began to push down on Vaan’s head a little faster, his tongue wrapping around ZIdane’s slick cock which was leaking so much pre cum that most of it was already running down Vaan’s throat, the rest running down his chin and onto his crotch, making an excellent lube for Vaan to jerk himself off. “That’s real nice,” Zidane said, taking his cock out of the hungry mouth and slapping Vaan in the face with it. “So how do you want it?”

                  Forever the ignorant one, Vaan questioned him, “How do I want what?”

                  “My cum, dumbass,” Zidane answered, smacking him in the face with his cock again. “How do you want my cum?”

                  “Oh I uh, I wanna drink it up! Don’t guys like that a lot, getting their cum swallowed?” Vaan answered eagerly. _Yeah, he’s my little bitch now, but it’s good for him to learn from a master!_ Zidane thought. “Yeah, all guys love getting their nut swallowed. Good answer,” Zidane said, smiling again. With that, Zidane grabbed Vaan’s head and held it still, then shoved his aching cock into the other man’s waiting mouth.

                  “Suck it dry!” Zidane ordered. Vaan didn’t protest at all, he began bobbing up and down on the massive cock with newfound speed and purpose. He wanted to please Zidane, make his new friend proud and happy. While he was sucking so fervently, he reached down to his own cock and began stroking, faster and faster in time with his working mouth. He even tried teasing Zidane’s piss slit with his tongue a little. He finally gripped Zidane’s cock with one hand and stroked it along with his oral machinations, leaving his other hand to stroke himself vigorously

“Yeah keep that up!” Zidane demanded, pushing Vaan’s head down further and further on his dick. “Yeah you like that bitch? Huh?” Vaan’s muffled moans answered him an enthusiastic yes. “Feels so fucking good, baby!” Without warning, Zidane grabbed Vaan’s head and shoved it all the way down, impaling his throat on the giant cock, his cum blasting out of his balls like a rocket. He moaned in pleasure with every spasm of his orgasm. Vaan’s own cock was drooling clear, salty liquid, his hand flying faster and faster as he brought himself to orgasm.

“Swallow it _all!_ ” Zidane ordered. Vaan was gulping, drowning in the massive volume of sticky liquid running down his throat, all the while moaning out his own orgasm as hot seed shot onto the pearlescent ground. When Zidane was satisfied that his balls were completely drained, he pulled his cock out of Vaan’s mouth, slapped him with it one more time for good measure, and tucked it back into his trousers. Vaan licked the cum off of his hand where he had been jerking himself off, then stood up and tucked himself back into his pants.

“Fun?” Zidane asked slyly.

“Hell yes! Thank you so much, Zidane! I never knew I would be doing this some day,” Vaan answered. “It was amazing!”

“Of course it was. I’m the master,” Zidane chuckled. “So, you wanna step it up a notch?”

Vaan shuddered with curiosity and returning arousal as he felt Zidane’s tail stroking his leg and reaching up to the small of his back. He knew what he wanted, he just wasn’t sure if he was ready. Looks like he was about to find out.


End file.
